


the devil looks after his own

by merbearthewholockian



Series: the archangel and the seraph universe [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Archangel Sam Winchester, M/M, Season 5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merbearthewholockian/pseuds/merbearthewholockian
Summary: Lucifer and Sam face off for the first time since the devil discovered Sam's true identity





	the devil looks after his own

When Samael flew to Dean, he knew that the game was over. But he could not let his real older brother die at the hands of the devil. If he gave up his identity to save Dean, then he would gladly do so.

  
Samael opened his hazel wings and shifted them in a protective position once he got close enough. He’d already failed Dean so many times. He was not about to do it again.

  
Lucifer stood over Sam and Dean, icy grace smothering the two brothers. Samael shivered, memories flooding back from eons ago.

  
_Lucifer fighting with Michael. Lucifer protecting Sam when he went to Earth for the first time without permission. Lucifer tearing apart Heaven when he found out about the humans. Lucifer showing Sam how to fly solo for the first time. Lucifer angry. Lucifer joyful._

  
_Lucifer. Lucifer. Lucifer._

  
“Sam. I never thought I’d see you again. And yet here we are, together at last. How did you even manage to be born into my vessel?” Lucifer asked with a sneer on his face.

  
“Funny story about that. Too bad I’m not going to tell you,” snarled Sam.

  
Lucifer’s frozen grace grew angry, and he slashed Sam across one of his wings with one of his claws. Sam cried out in pain and fell to one knee trying to get his vessel’s breathing under control.

  
“Hurt me all you want, Lucifer. You won’t win.” Sam pushed off his upright knee and turned to face his wayward brother.

  
“I will, Samael. You want to know why? Because you’re going to help me.” Lucifer walked forward as he was speaking.

  
Suddenly, a new voice cut in. “He will never join you.”

  
Samael and Lucifer turned to see Castiel covered in blood and trench coat torn to shreds. Castiel flicked his wrist and summoned his angel blade and flew in front of Sam, ready to protect his archangel.

  
The devil chuckled. “Castiel. What could you possibly do to me? You’re just a lowly seraph.”

  
Sam whipped his head toward Lucifer. “He is a thousand times the angel you are, Lucifer.” Then Sam summoned his archangel blade and stepped in front of his angel. “Enough games. Either leave this town or I will make you leave.”

  
“Or I take the third option.” Lucifer grabbed his own blade and before Sam could say anything, he moved and slashed Sam’s shirt open, leaving the youngest archangel bare chested. Sam stumbled back a few steps before regaining his balance and growled. He then took a running start before flying back towards the devil, ready to deal a strike in revenge.

  
Before Sam could hit the devil, Lucifer took off in a flutter of wings and appeared behind Sam. Lucifer then cast an Enochian binding spell, rendering Sam’s wings useless and chained his arms together in a magical binding.

  
Sam fell to the ground face first. Castiel jumped in front of the weakened archangel, sword in a defending position. “I will not let you take him, Lucifer. He is my mate, not your plaything!”

  
Lucifer stopped where he was. “Oh, is he now? Sammy, you really should know better than to make friends with the weaker members of the family. He’s not strong enough to last an eternity with you.”

  
The fallen archangel and the seraph began to circle each other when a groan stopped them in their tracks.

  
“Stop.” Sam tried to push himself off the ground, but the spell was preventing him from doing anything but roll over onto his back. “Lucifer, leave. This isn’t going to work out the way you planned it.”

  
Lucifer laughed. “Coming from the angel who just blew his own cover.” With a wave of his hand, he threw Castiel across the clearing and pinned him to a tree.

  
Castiel struggled to free himself, but Lucifer’s power was too vast and overwhelming. “Sam!”

  
Lucifer turned back to Sam with the biggest grin on his face. “Now that your boyfriend’s out of the way, let’s see if I can be more convincing. Think about it, Sam. You want to take down Michael just as much as I do. If we combine our forces, we can take Heaven and remake the universe.”

  
Sam glared at his older brother. “It’s never going to happen.”

  
“I think it will. And I think it’ll happen in Detroit.” Lucifer squatted down so he could meet Sam’s eyes. “But I know you’ll be less than agreeable, so I need a little insurance to make sure it does happen.”

  
Sam’s glare would have burned a hole in his brother’s shirt if it could have. “Even if you make me help you, you still wouldn’t be powerful enough to take on Michael. You don’t have a true vessel.”

  
“That may be true, but I know some people who would be willing to create a strong enough vessel for me. Don’t worry about your pretty little head about it.” Lucifer patted Samael’s cheek with one hand and pulled out the archangel blade in the other.

  
Sam stared at the blade in front of him. “What are you doing?”

  
“Leaving a little mark. Don’t worry, it’ll only hurt a little bit.” Lucifer lowered the blade to Sam’s bare chest. With inhuman speed, Lucifer carved an elaborate Enochian symbol onto Sam’s chest, then used his power to sear it onto Sam’s own grace so that it couldn’t be removed. Sam cried out in pain.

  
Lucifer stood up and moved backwards to admire his handiwork. “There. All done.”

  
Sam panted while looking down at his chest. “What the hell did you do to me? I don’t even recognize this symbol.”

  
“I had to keep some secrets from you when you were a fledgling. I didn’t teach you all of the symbols we can use in battle. Since you’ve thrown the Apocalypse off course, I need a new plan to rid the world of humans and Michael himself. That little symbol on your chest allows me to control your every movement.”

  
“You son of a bitch. I will kill you.”

  
“No you won’t. I’ll just tell you to stop.” Lucifer smirked. “I’ll be seeing you soon, Sammy.” Then the devil vanished from the massive gravesite and Sam’s restraints disappeared.

  
Castiel ran over to Sam as soon as he was able and fell to his knees beside his archangel. “Sam! Are you okay?” When he noticed the symbol on Sam, he began to reach for it. Sam stopped him before he could touch it.

  
“Don’t, Cas. It’s not coming off. Lucifer etched it into my grace.”

  
Castiel’s eyes widened. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

  
Sam struggled to push himself to his feet. Castiel jumped up and grabbed Sam’s hand to yank him off the ground. The two of them made their way back to the town, ignoring all the dead bodies as they walked past.

  
Once they revived Dean and found Gabriel, the four of them would work together to stop the devil.

  
But they knew they could do it. The archangel and the seraph knew their love would be able to conquer anything.

  
They just had to believe in themselves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr @smashalecki! :D


End file.
